


One Long Meeting

by woofskaya



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Omorashi, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofskaya/pseuds/woofskaya
Summary: Edelgard made the mistake of not going for a break while she had the chance. Hubert is as helpful as to be expected.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	One Long Meeting

This meeting had been going on for hours. It was necessary, granted, seeing as the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion was right around the corner, but Edelgard was reaching her limit now. Perhaps when they were given that break, she should have taken it. She should have just gone to the bathroom, got that out of the way, and returned back to normal. Instead, she found herself caught up in conversation with Byleth, and by the time that was done, it was time to resume the meeting.

So here she was, trying to focus while her throbbing bladder proved distracting. It was times like these that she cursed her position as House Leader, along with her own stubbornness. No one would mind if she asked to excuse herself. Hell, she could feign illness - but that would be a permanent exit to this meeting, and that wasn’t what she wanted. 

Then again, she didn’t particularly want to have an accident in front of all her peers. Edelgard shifted in her seat for what must have been the tenth time this minute, and she could catch Hubert’s worried glare in the corner of her eye. He tapped a hand on her knee, and she almost jumped out of her skin. Her cheeks flushed. 

“Lady Edelgard,” He muttered when the attention was on Ferdinand, “Are you alright?”  
“Mm,” She gave a slightly frantic nod, “Fine.”  
Hubert was far from convinced, but he gave her leg a light squeeze, and resigned himself to covering for her should her concentration lapse again. 

Another five or so minutes passed, but it felt far longer. She swallowed hard, thighs pressed together and praying to any God - corrupt or not - to let this be over soon. Her hands balled up into fists, and she was shaking.  
“Edelgard,” He repeated, a firmness to his voice - she knew his concerns were more serious when he didn’t bother with titles.  
“I’m fine, honestly.” 

She could see him silently scheming, trying to find a way to get her out of this.  
“Don’t.”  
“You don’t need to sit and suffer.”  
“There’s nothing wrong, Hubert. Pay attention to the meeting.” 

Her voice was high and strained, and not even remotely believable. But it was his job to obey, and so he fell quiet. To her surprise, he took to gently petting her thigh, and her heart leapt to her throat. It felt nice; she relaxed into it. Bad idea. Her body betrayed her, a leak escaping her bladder, and she was quick to tense up again, blush crawling up her face to her ears. She could have sworn she saw him smirk. 

The faintest whimper left her throat, and she squirmed against the dampness in the gusset of her underclothes. She was trembling terribly, biting her bottom lip hard. His hand moved up her leg, and though she was sure the liquid hadn’t gone that far down, fright struck her that he would palm at dampened cloth, and find himself disgusted with her. Yet, something about that sent a thrill through her, a heat in her stomach to compliment the ache in her bladder. 

Finally, Byleth called the conference to an end. Edelgard could have screamed with delight. It appeared everyone had grown fed up of the length of their meeting, and were quick to file out of the room, leaving just the future Emperor and her vassal alone. Her violet gaze flicked up straight to his face. 

“Very naive of you to think this wouldn’t happen,” Hubert teased, tightening his grip on her leg, “We have breaks for a reason.”  
“Hubert,” She growled, “Stop.”  
“Hmm… Too bad there isn’t a bathroom near here... You’d have to make it back to your room first.”  
“You’re a monster.” 

Taking himself from the seat, he offered the hand, “Come now, Lady Edelgard. I suppose I should cease this needless teasing.”  
She took his hand shyly, but her legs buckled and she grit her teeth, tensing up. Despite the intensity of her plight, Edelgard refused to let her full bladder get the best of her. Soon, she would be an Emperor, and wetting herself like a toddler would not do. 

Despite his mockery, Hubert led her gently by the hand, and creased his brow at the way she shuffled along after him.  
“You have no one to blame but yourself.”  
“I know…” She mumbled, her face feeling like it was on fire.  
As they made it only about a meter from the table, a sharp squeak escaped Edelgard. 

A squirt of urine had escaped her, dampening her red leggings further. She tried to stop the flow, thighs pressed together, unable to walk any further. Another spurt very quickly became a torrent as she became unable to stem the flow anymore. Urine puddled on the floor beneath her. The feeling of relief was very quickly taken over by how utterly mortified she was. 

As her bladder finished emptying, she could feel a dampness on her face. All these years trying to establish power for herself felt wasted as she sobbed like a slapped child, legs soaked in piss and cheeks soaked in tears. Hubert, who admittedly took a sadistic thrill in this, was kind enough to pull her into a hug and pet her hair. 

“It’s okay.”  
“It’s not,” She gave in a meagre growl, squirming uncomfortably in the wet, “It’s disgusting.”  
“It’s fine. There’s nothing you can do about it now,” He held her tighter against him, fingers carding her hair slowly, “Our little secret, Lady Edelgard. Come now - allow me to clean up.” 

He would have to make a note of this; it would be easy to enact a similar situation another time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first omo fic! I hope people like it - I had fun with it.


End file.
